Aprendiendo lecciones
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: YAOI, si no te gusta no entres. Rin y Len han discutido, y el pequeño necesita contarselo a Kaito, lo que no se esperaba es que estubiera mas ocupado de lo que le conto.


Este fic tiene contenido Yaoi (relacion hombrexhombre), shota y trio, si no te gusta te aconsejo que salgas ahora mismo, si decides continuar ya estas advertido

Advertencias: Lemon, Trio, Shota

Vocaloid no me pertenece a mi, si no a sus respetivos autores, hago esta historia sin animo de lucro y solo por diversion

-  
APRENDIENDO LECCIONES

En una sala de estar un chico rubio y una chica con el mismo color de pelo discutian, parecia que la discursion no iba a tener fin

-Eres un idiota Len no entiendes nada!-la chica se dio la vuelta y se marcho

-Tu si que eres idiota, cabrearte por una cosa asi- se llevo la mano a la nuca para luego dejarse caer en el sillon- quizas deveria buscar a Kaito oni-chan y hablar con el┘- reflexiono en voz alta- mm pero el esta ahora con Gakupo-san┘ dijo que hiban a hablar de algo importante, supongo que tendre que esperar a que terminen

Decidio encender la televisiСn mientras esperaba, pero despuИs de media hora sin encontrar nada que le gustase, o tal vez estaba demasiado enfadado para contentarse con algo decidio apagarla. Miro el relog de la pared, ya habia pasado mas de una hora desde que los mayores habian ido a la habitaciСn del peliazul para hablar, suspiro enfadado y se levanto, suponia que no iba a pasar nada por interrumpirles un rato, necesitaba hablar con su hermano o explotaria.

Se levanto del sillon para dirigirse a las escaleras y comenzar a subirlas para ir al cuarto de Kaito, se detuvo un momento al escuchar un┘. Gritito? No sabia bien que era, pero parecia venir de la habitaciСn del mayor. Se fijo en que la puerta estaba entreabierta, y aunque sabia que no estaba bien espiar, se decidio a mirar, lo que vio lo dejo inpactado, Gakupo estaba sentado en la cama completamente desnudo mientras Kaito se encontraba entre sus piernas lamiendo su miembro.

Miro el cuerpo de su hermano de arriba a bajo, estaba en las mismas condiciones que el otro salvo por un detalle, y este era que llevaba puesta su bufanda azul, se fijo en que de entre las nalgas del peliazul salia una sustancia blanquecina, se sonrrojo fuertemente para echarse un poco hacia atrАs pero por alguna razon no podia apartar la vista de la tarea que Kaito realizaba.

-Kaito┘para┘ voy ah..-el pelilila no pudo apartarle a tiempo y se derramo en su cara, le levanto el rostro para besarle- ahora te toca a ti preciosidad

Le ayudo a levantarse mientras se besaban para deslizar una mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero el cual masajeo a su gusto, introduciendo un dedo en principio. Fuera de la habitaciСn Len seguia mirandolos fijamente, comenzaba a tener calor, de pronto noto sus pantalones muy apretados, callo de rodillas aun mirandolos fijamente, estaba excitado y lo sabia.

Con las manos temblorosas bajo el cierre de su pantalСn acariciando su miembro goteante sobre la ropa interior, pero al escuchar gemir al peliazul metio su mano en la ropa interior tomandolo sin reparo. Volvio a mirar a la habitaciСn, ahora Kaito estaba a cuatro patas apoyado en la pared mientras el del pelo largo lamia e introducia un par de dedos en su entrada. Comenzo a mover su mano de arriba a bajo masturbandose mientras veia a los mayores amarse.

-Gakupo┘ya no..aguanto mas┘.hazmelo...

Esto fue la gota que colmo el vaso para el pequeЯo rubio que se corrio en su mano con un fuerte gemido que se mezclo con el del peliazul que no se dio cuenta, en cambio el pelilila si noto que habia una voz que no encajaba, se separo del otro a pesar de sus protestas y fue hacia la puerta abriendola y encontrandose al pequeЯo arrodillado, con los pantalones bajados y su miembro entre sus manos.

-Gakupo┘ donde┘donde vas┘?- Kaito yacia sobre la cama casi incapaz de hablar debido a la excitaciСn

-Parece que tenemos compaЯМa- dijo sonriendo para levantar al rubio de un brazo y meterlo despacio en la habitaciСn para no hacerle daЯo

-LEN!- Kaito lo miro con los ojos abiertos para taparse con la sabana hasta que reparo en la falta de pantalones del menor- que┘que estabas haciendo ahМ┘?- dejo caer la sabana para levantarse un poco

-Jaja, creo que eso es obvio- dijo seЯalando las partes intimas del pequeЯo y su mano manchada- nuestro pequeЯazo quiere aprender cosas de adultos

Len no podia decir nada, aun no se habia recuperado del orgasmo anterior y respiraba agitadamente, sobrio un poco la mirada para ver el cuerpo desnudo del peliazul, las imАgenes anteriores volvieron a su mente y volvio a notar el mismo calor.

-Vaya vaya, parece que quiere mas- lo llevo hasta la cama y lo sento al lado de Kaito- ne Kai-chan que te parece si le damos algunas┘lecciones?

-Estas loco??? Como quieres que haga algo asi a mi hermano!!- dijo abrazando al menor para alejarlo del pelilargo y probocando un gemidito del niЯo

-Bueno, parece que a el no le importa mucho- rio ante la cara del niЯo

-Aun asi no pienso┘- Antes de que terminara la frase Gakupo ya le estaba besando con pasion y acariciandole la cintura.

Aun en los brazos de su hermano el rubio comenzo a besarle el pecho probocando que el peliazul se estremeciera, Gakupo noto esto y se separo del otro apartando al rubio de sus brazos

-Asi no se hace Len-chan, lo primero tienes que quitarte toda la ropa- sonrio mientras despojaba al menor de su camiseta y terminando de quitarle sus pantalones, luego lo puso frente a Kaito- ya veras como asi mejoras mucho

-Espera un momento no pudes hacer esto! Len aun es un niЯo!

-Te equivocas!- dijo de pronto el menor- yo┘ ya no soy un niЯo!

-Len┘

-Y te lo voy a demostrar, a ti y a todos, Gakupo-san que tengo que hacer

-Asi se habla pequeЯo!- dijo riendo- lo primero sera, atrapar el objeto de aprendizaje- miro a Kaito y le quito la bufanda atandole las manos con ella al cabezero de la cama a pesar de sus protestas.

-Pero que estas haciendo desgraciado!! Sueltame!!

-Bien Len-chan ponte aquМ- le abre las piernas al peliazul y mete al rubio en medio- ahora vamos a empezar por el mejor punto de tu oni-chan- tomo su mano y la llevo a los pezones del otro- aprietalos suavemente- dijo susurrandole al oido haciendo que el pequeЯo se estremeciera

Len seguia todas las instrucciones de Gakupo mientras miraba las reacciones del peliazul y sentia las manos del pelimorado en su cuerpo recorriendolo. Fue bajando por todo el pecho del mayor llenandolo de besos y lametones segЗn le indicaba quien estaba a su espalda. Llego hasta el miembro del mayor y se detubo, no estaba muy seguro de cСmo hacerlo, pero el pelilila lo tomo por la barbilla acercandolo diciendole que lo lamiera como si fuera uno de los helados que tengo le gustaban a Kaito.

El pequeЯo asintiС y comenzo la miendo la punta, tenia un sabor salado, pero aun asi siguiС lamiento toda la extensiСn poniendose a cuatro patas, Kaito arqueaba la espalda mientras gemia y le pedia que se detubiera sin muchas ganas, Gakupo abrio las piernas del menor para restregar su miembro entre sus nalgas.

-Len┘ para.. no..no aguanto mas┘ ah!- el rubio no pudo apartarse y su hermano se derramo en su cara

Gakupo rio ante esto pues era lo mismo que le habia pasado al peliazul momentos antes, desato las manos del mismo dejandolo libre, con cuidado puso al rubio a cuatro patas encima del peliazul para comenzar a lamer su entrada.

Len comenzo a gemir fuertemente mientras trataba de sostenerse en sus brazos, Kaito se sonrrojo y llevo sus manos al trasero del menor acariciandolo y apretandolo, acariciando de vez en cuando el rostro que estaba entre esas nalgas.

La vista que tenia del rostro de su hermano mientras este disfrutaba termino por excitar nuevamente a Kaito, comenzo a gemir al tiempo que Len cuando el mayor de los tres metio sus dedos en su interior. Retiro la boca de las nalgas del mas pequeЯo para sustituirla por un dedo que se introdujo suavemente, el rubio se tenso ante esto pero las caricias de su hermano en su trasero y sus palabras tranquilizadoras entre gemidos consiguieron que olvidara el dolor. Cuando estuvo acostumbrado, el pelilila metio otro dedo moviendolo en circulos, saco los dedos del interior de Kaito para tomar al rubio de las caderas y sentarlo en el vientre del peliazul.

-Esto puede doler un poco al principio, pero te acostumbraras- le surruro en el oido para despuer lamerle el cuello haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido

Lo levanto de las caderas y con ayuda de Kaito lo puso sobre su miembro introduciendo lentamente la punta, el peliazul cerro los ojos al notar lo estrecho que estaba mientras el otro lo sostenia para que se acostumbrara, poco a poco ayudaron al menor a tener dentro de si el miembro de Kaito que se mordia los labios tratando de controlarse.

Len sentia que le estaban partiendo en dos, pero mientras se acostumbraba su hermano lo envistio suavemente llenandolo de placer, se inclino un poco hacia delante apoyandose en su pecho jadeando y se sintio protegido cuando lo abrazo por las caderas sonriendole, pero esa cara de afecto duro poco para ser sustituida por una de completo placer cuando Gakupo lo penetro sin avisar. Los tres se quedaron quietos un momento hasta que el rubio comenzo a moverse deslizandose por el miembro del peliazul soltando grandes gemidos.

La habitaciСn se lleno de fuertes gemidos, los dos chicos mayores penetraban a su correspondiente mientras el pequeЯo rubio cabalgaba encima del peliazul que con una mano comenzo a masturbarlo. Len no aguanto mas, y tras esto con un fuerte gemido se vino en la mano de su hermano provocando que su entrada se contragese sobre el miembro del peliazul que tras un par de embestidas se derramo en su interior, Gakupo tardo un par de minutos mas en venirse a pesar de las contracciones de la entrada de Kaito.

Len callo agotado en el pecho de Kaito que con cuidado lo levanto para salir de el y apoyarlo en su pecho para despuИs abrazarlo y besarle la frente, Gakupo sonrio ante esto, salio delicadamente del peliazul y se tumbo a su lado quedando Len en medio de ambos, se cubrieron con una sabana sonriendo los tres.

-Len

-Si oni-chan?

-Este sera nuestro secreto vale?- le dijo sonriendole

-Claro, ya no recuerdo ni porque estaba enfadado- se acurruco mas en el pecho del mayor mientras dos pares de brazos lo envolvМan.

-Hey dejadme unirme yo tambien soy de la familia- Gakupo sonrio y beso a Kaito.

Los tres cerraron los ojos para dormir tranquilos ajenos a que una chica rubia entraba por la puerta de la casa en direccion a la habitaciСn.

-PERO QUE HA PASADO AQUм!?- grito al ver a los tres desnudos y abrazados

Fin?

-  
Espero que os haya gustado, quiero dedicarselo a mi musa particular Jun, que siempre me da buenas ideas.  
Estoy trabajando en la continuacion de este fic gracias a ella, si os ha gustado lo publicare pronto ^^ Nos vemos! 


End file.
